The Smile of an Angel
by theSilence
Summary: Shounen-ai. When Trowa has nowhere else to go, he turns to his dearest friend, Quatre.


The Smile of an Angel

* * *

It was a cold night out. The rain felt like pinpricks upon Trowa's skin. He didn't know why he came here of all places. But he didn't know where else to go. All he knew was that he wanted to see Quatre.

Quatre was sitting in his room, reading a book by the fireplace. He paused his reading and sighed. Placing the book down on the armrest of his chair, the blonde got up and walked over to the window. He watched the rain pour from the heavy storm clouds above. With his eyes, he followed a trickle of water as it was seeping down the glass when a figure in his driveway caught his attention. Quatre squinted in an attempt to get a better look. When he recognized the familiar shape of his friend, he raced down the stairs and threw open the front door.

"Trowa!"

Trowa stared at Quatre. He didn't know how the boy knew he was there. But he felt relief wash over him. He felt a sort of comfort in seeing the boy that he always felt whenever he was around Quatre.

"Trowa." Quatre, in his pajamas, walked to his friend, the rain drenching his clothes instantly. "Trowa, what are you doing out here? You'll catch pneumonia standing in the rain like this." He held out his hand to the brunette. Trowa tentatively took the hand and followed as Quatre directed him back into his mansion.

The Arabian boy left his friend in the foyer to get them some towels. He handed one to Trowa before drying off his hair.

"Trowa? Are you all right?" Quatre looked at his friend. Trowa was quiet as ever but Quatre could see raw pain in the brunette's emerald eyes. But he didn't want to pry. He patted the taller boy on the shoulder. "Whenever you wanna talk, Trowa, I'll be ready to listen."

Quatre led Trowa upstairs and prepared a bedroom for him. "Here." Quatre said, handing the boy some clothes. "These are a little big on me. I hope they fit. At least they're dry, right?" He offered his friend a smile.

Trowa just looked at Quatre, his face blank, but the blonde's smile never wavered.

"If you need anything, I'll be right across the hall." Quatre continued to look at Trowa, his smile still shining. "Good night, Trowa." He quietly made his way out the room, leaving the brunette to himself.

Trowa sighed and began to undress. He pulled on the dry clothes. They were a little well fit on him but like Quatre said, at least they were dry. Trowa climbed into the bed and sighed again. He was grateful to have Quatre in his life. He didn't know of anyone else that would have taken him in in his time of need without wanting an explanation first. With thoughts of his blonde friend floating around in his mind, Trowa fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

"Hello?"

"Hello, Catherine?"

"This is she."

"Hi. I'm Quatre Winner. I'm a friend of Trowa's."

Catherine was silent.

"I, um. I just wanted to let you know that he's here safe with me."

Still silence.

"Um, hello?"

Then, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE LIKES OF _HIM_. HE COULD HAVE DIED LAST NIGHT FOR ALL I CARE! DON'T YOU DARE CALL BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!"

Quatre stared at the receiver. He was stunned at the sudden outburst but even more so by her words. But he quickly snapped out of it and smiled as Trowa entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Trowa. Would you like some breakfast?"

Trowa merely nodded.

And that's how it was for the next few months. Quatre, always cheery as ever, would smile at Trowa who just couldn't seem to respond. Quatre would talk to the brunette though he never answered back. Quatre tended to everything that Trowa could possibly ever need even if Trowa never asked. Quatre never pried or urged Trowa to tell him his problems. He waited patiently for the boy to come to him on his own. He always stayed happy. Just for Trowa.

And Trowa was grateful. He wanted to tell Quatre. He wanted to tell Quatre everything, knowing that no matter what, Quatre would always make the problem go away. But he was scared. Trowa just didn't know how his friend would handle things, this time around. He was afraid that if he told Quatre, he would lose his dear friend. And that's the last thing he wanted. So Trowa stayed quiet.

Trowa watched Quatre through the window of his room. The blonde was going to his car, leaving for work. Quatre turned and looked up at Trowa. He smiled his ever-cheerful smile and waved at his friend. Trowa waved in return.

That's when he spotted something move in the bushes, not more than ten feet from where Quatre was standing. Trowa felt his heart jump to his throat. He raced down the stairs and threw open the front door.

"Quatre!"

Quatre turned, but it was too late. The assassin fired three shots into the Arabian's back causing the boy to fall onto the harsh pavement. Rashid and Quatre's other bodyguards charged after their master's attacker who instantly fled from the scene. Trowa hurried to Quatre's side. He saw the blood spill from the boy's body and felt the tears flood to his face.

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice quaked. He pulled Quatre to him and looked down at his cherubic face.

"Trowa..." Quatre looked up at his friend. Even now, through all the pain that he was feeling, he smiled.

Trowa watched in horror as life slowly slipped away Quatre's small body. "No, Quatre, don't go..." The tears were falling vigorously now. "Quatre, don't go! Don't leave me, Quatre..."

Quatre was still smiling. Trowa felt utterly helpless as the sparkle that always shone in Quatre's teal eyes faded away.

"No..." Trowa hugged Quatre's limp body close to him. He began to rock him back and forth. "No..." He repeated. "No, no, _no_..."

---

Trowa felt hollow. He felt hopeless and painfully alone now that Quatre was gone. Rashid and the others successfully took down the assassin, but that didn't make the situation better. Nothing could. He had lost the only one that was dear to him.

"Master Barton," Rashid knocked softly on the boy's door. Trowa didn't respond. He stood by the window, staring off into the distance. Perhaps it was just a nightmare. Quatre didn't die. He couldn't have. There was no assassin. Quatre had safely climbed into his car and he was at work. And Trowa was just waiting for him to return. But he knew better than that. Quatre was gone. And there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

"Master Barton, there's a letter for you. It came in Master Quatre's will. He wrote it just before...just before the tragedy." Rashid sighed. He carefully placed the letter onto Trowa's bed before leaving the boy alone.

Trowa slowly turned. He stared at the letter with his name on it in Quatre's scrawl. He walked over to it and opened it.

_Dearest Trowa,_

_I hope you get this letter in good health. I have been aware of the possible assassination warning on my life. If you have this letter, then I guess that means I wasn't successful in avoiding it. I'm sorry I had to leave you, Trowa. I would have much rather spent the rest of my life with you by my side as we were. _

_But because of this misfortune, I have decided to give my estate and my fortune to you. And Rashid promised to take care of you in my place if anything happened._

_You've always been a good friend, Trowa. And I do admit this. I have always loved you. Since the moment I first met you, I have loved you. _

_Please take good care of yourself Trowa. I'll wait you on the other side._

_Love Always,_

_Quatre_

Trowa felt the lump in his throat as the tears crashed down his face once more. He lay in his bed, clutching one of his pillows as if it were his lifeline. He wanted his Quatre back.

Trowa stared at Quatre's lifeless body. It was the day of his funeral. Trowa was left alone with the casket for the proceedings wouldn't start for another hour or so. Trowa knew that this wasn't his Quatre. His Quatre was full of life. His Quatre was beautiful and glowing. His Quatre was always smiling.

Trowa swiped away a stray tear.

"Quatre..." he choked at the growing lump in his throat. "Quatre, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for everything Quatre. Thank you for helping me when I never asked it of you. Thank you for letting me into your life..." Trowa's voice was shaking. "Thank you for loving me... Oh God, Quatre..." The tears fell, leaving streaks down Trowa's face. "Quatre, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never told you... Quatre, I love you too. You mean so much to me, Quatre. I hate myself for not telling you everyday how much I care about you. I love you, Quatre. I love you so much... I told Catherine of my feelings for you. She was angry. She spat at me. She told me that no matter how much I cared about you, you would never love me the same way. She threw me out. So I went to you. And I'm so thankful that you let me in. But Catherine's words haunted me. I was afraid to tell you how I felt...so I stayed quiet. But you never pried. You were always so patient with me. You were always smiling..." He could feel his knees losing their strength. He reached out and caressed Quatre's cold cheek. "I miss you, Quatre..." He bent down and gave Quatre a little kiss on his forehead and then on his lips. Trowa shuddered at how cold they felt. "I love you, Quatre... I'll always love you..."

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own Quatre or Trowa or any of the Gundam Wing characters.

Tragic. That's the only word that I can say to describe this. This story was inspired by the song "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. I actually sat and listened to the lyrics and decided to write this fanfiction with it. I almost got all choked up when writing the part where Quatre died. Never forget to tell the ones who mean most to you how you feel. You may lose the chance at any given moment.


End file.
